


Don’t Look Behind You (frerard one shot)

by patheticpunk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Ghost Frank Iero, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Soulmates, Top Gerard Way, sorta fluff but also some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticpunk/pseuds/patheticpunk
Summary: Everyone gets lost, dead or alive.





	1. Chapter 1

The crunch of the branches and dry leaves under his heavy boots ring through his ears, tearing through the awful silence he had been surrounded in since he stepped foot in to the forest. The place had seemed to be a different world almost, for as he stepped into the forest, quiet completely engulfed him, cutting off the loud sound of traffic almost instantly, no matter how close he was to the speeding cars. 

Gerard had never really been afraid of anything paranormal, he was just interested. He believed in the supernatural, of course, that was one of the job requirements of a ghost hunter. His dream ever since he had been a child was to be on one of those tv shows, but his hopes were deflated after finding out it was almost all fake, while he wanted all his experiences to be genuine, not some photoshopped being in the background of a photo, or a spooky noise coming from a planted speaker. 

Gerard hadn't taken much gear with him, only his backpack—with all the necessities stuffed inside—and a cheap video recorder with night vision. He didn't expect much to happen, but he was ready for anything. 

After walking around for about an hour with only the sound of him stomping through the dry forest and the sight of a deers reflective eyes in the distance, his legs became heavy. Gerard knew he should rest, but having only covered a small portion of the woods and wanting to get much farther before sunrise, he willed his legs to keep moving. 

He kept his steady pace for a few more minutes, before his head snapped up at the sound of something other then his footsteps. A large, sharp crack had echoed through his ears, obviously coming from a small distance away. Gerard glanced down quickly, flashing his light at his feet to make absolutely sure he hadn't broken a branch himself and almost smiled as he realized it had not been him.

"Hello?" He called into the wind, his voice barely traveling before being lost into the deafening silence. Somewhere deep down, he knew whatever made that sound heard him, and he could almost hear the things soul screaming out to him, urging him forward, calling out so loudly it didn't break through the silence, it became it.

So, as Gerard felt he was supposed to, he walked forward, any strain he had before floating away, as if it had been turned from a thousand pound wait to a sparrows feather. His steps picked up, and hardly even looked where he was going, trying to stop himself into a run though he so desperately wanted to, wanted to reach that thing as quickly as possibly, stand next to it, have it whisper the quiet words to him as they could only be heard when reaching out to a single soul at a time, not when they were so recklessly shouted into the night, for anything to catch and turn in to their own filthy propaganda, used to poison their own minds in a failed campaign against their own forces. 

"Where are you?" Gerard cried out, his pace becoming faster and faster, worries flooding his mind, what if it needed help? What if it needed to help him? What if it was in danger? What if he was in danger? "Please, I only want help, I prom—" That was when he walked into a spider web.

He let out a little squeak—something that caused an unheard giggle from the thing he had yet to find—coughing from the most likely unhealthy inhalation of the ghastly thing, untangling himself from the oddly sticky trap. Gerard huffed to himself, gagging on the webs he still felt attached to his face. 

Gerard dug his camera out of his bag, flipping in on and squinting slightly at the brightness that came from the thing. He stared at himself in the camera for a second, taking off the webs he could see, but blinking a little as he swore he thought he saw another person in the background.

After closing his eyes for a second, he opened them again to reveal the same exact picture, two faces and all. He must've been in shock, because instead of freaking out or instantly turning around like any other human being, he examined the face, finding it was obviously male, a gruff looking person with hair that seemed to haven't been washed in weeks—even in the green tint of night vision. The look on his face resembled Gerard's after pulling an all-nighter in preparation for an exam, tried and dead looking enough to be accidentally put in a coffin. 

Finally he did turn around, to face the same being, only this time the man was smiling, brightly in fact, or at least as brightly as possible for someone who's dead.

"Hey." He says, grinning happily, and Gerard shrieks, for though he may be unfazed by the thought of the supernatural, he sure as hell never thought he'd be lucky enough to come face to face with a ghost, or a zombie, or whatever this corpse resembling being was. "Woah, man, calm down. I'm cool." The man placed his cold hands on Gerard's sleeve covered arms, the freezing feeling shooting through the fabric like an icy stab. "My name is Frank." 

"Gerard." Gerard said simply, finding it a bit weird to be exchanging names in a situation like this but going on with it, not wanting to upset a possibly supernatural being. "If you don't mind me asking..." he looked up to Frank to make sure he could go ahead, and war relieved to Frank nodding his go ahead. "What are you, exactly?" Franks eyes fluttered to the ground.

"I'm dead, that's all I'm sure of." Frank stated, unsure of himself, he had been unsure since he found himself here, he remembered how he died, overdose, but wasn't sure why he had ended up in the goddamn forest, seeing as he had never even been to the place before—in life or death. 

A few months ago—at least it seemed like a few months ago, it could've been a few days, or a few weeks, or a few years—he had been hanging around his old house, doing ghost like things, as you'd expect from a ghost, when he found himself here, suddenly, in a literal blink of an eye. No explanation whatsoever, not able to do anything, not even mess with the one teen that dared to step foot here a few days ago, until now, when, whatever controlled his after life, allowed him to speak to Gerard, and god was Frank grateful for that. 

"Oh," Gerard gulped, taking the explanation and trying to process it, that one fucking sentence. One sentence should be simple, it should be heard and accepted, or maybe even forgotten, but instead it left him buzzing with questions. "Okay."

"You don't know how happy am I to see you!" Frank exclaimed, bouncing on his feet with excitement, though he would've hoped to be able to play those cliche ghost tricks he usually used for entertainment, this time he was actually able to speak to the living—not just tie their shoelaces together or some other shit—and that was the most exciting prospect since he found out he could borrow computers when people weren't looking and watch porn. 

"Yeah, me too." Gerard said, his words were genuine—of course they were, he was speaking to a ghost—but, his nervous exterior was something he was shaking much too quickly, no matter how stupid that sounds, and he was scared this ghost was working weird magic on him to make him comfortable so he'd fall right into his trap.

"Why are you out in the woods? I mean I'm glad you're in the woods don't get me wrong, but it's a little odd don't you think? Oh no, I sound like I'm interrogating you don't I?" Frank frowns to himself. 

"No, you don't, its fine." Gerard assures him, his glancing over the dark area quickly. "I'm a paranormal investigator."

"A ghost hunter?" Frank laughed, and Gerard rolled his eyes, starting correct him.

"No, a paranor—"

"Potato, Potato." Frank said, not bothering to say po-tay-to, po-ta-to, but instead just saying the word twice, to which Gerard furrowed his eyebrows in question. "Ya know that's sorta a stupid job, no offense of course, but a ghost hunter, really? Who believes in ghosts?"

"You're a ghost." Gerard points out and Frank shrugs.

"I'm more of a zombie, but no one can see me and I'm not slowly decaying." Frank states, and Gerard rolls his eyes.

"So a ghost." 

"How about this; Ill stop calling you a ghost hunter if you stop calling me a ghost." Frank offered, holding out his hand for Gerard to shake in agreement, which he did, finding that their hands stayed interlocked longer then necessary. "I miss people."

"Most ghosts do." Gerard said, letting go of Franks hand and sitting on the ground without a thought, Frank following his actions and sitting next to him.

"You've met other ghosts?" Frank asked, not having met any himself. Apparently no one else haunted the house he used to live in, nor did anyone haunt these woods, except for him.

"No, no, books." Gerard says, grabbing his backpack and fetching one of the many books he had brought with him. Though he didn't regret it, knowing he might need the information, he wished books were lighter. "I've got a lot more the these, but this what I could fit."

"You brought ten books with you?" Frank giggled, a sweet sound that was carried away by the wind much to quickly for Gerard's taste. Franks amusement quickly died down though, considering the books may have something he needed to know. "Do you um... have anything about ghosts moving places? Like from one place from another with no explanation? It happened to a friend of mine." For some reason he didn't want Gerard to know what had happened.

"Yeah, actually." Gerard said, picking up a book and handing it to Frank. "Chapter ten. I've read it many times, it's always been my favorite, it's a sweet reassurance. If you makes you feel any better your buddy's going to be finding their soulmate soon. You can't move on to the after life until both you and your love have met, so you can find each other. A lot of times, the place you died isn't somewhere you're soulmate will ever be, so you'll get moved to somewhere else abruptly." Frank stared at the book half reading, half listening to Gerard's words, and if it was possible, fully glad that at least Gerard was hot.

"When you get there, it may take a while, but finally, the first person you can speak to will be them. If I were you I'd try to remember that, you may get moved from here soon, to find your soulmate and you wouldn't want to miss the chance, then you'd have to wait until they die to move on and meet in the after life." Gerard sighed to himself, taking a breath before he kept talking. "I've always found it very sweet, of course many don't believe it, but most of those people don't believe in ghosts at all, and you're not so living proof they're real!" Frank smiled at Gerard's excitement, and hoped he took the news well when Frank told him about it. 

"I think it's really sweet too." Frank wondered if Gerard was completely opposed to fucking ghosts. Of course, he didn't ask that out loud. He didn't want to scare him away, he was his soulmate after all, and he was never letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; bad smut, mentions of suicide

"What are you smiling at?" Frank asked Gerard as they sat in the quiet of the dark forest. Frank had been staring at him mindlessly for about half an hour when he noticed Gerard smirking at him. This simple action made Franks heart flutter like a school girl who had gotten a flower handed to her from a overly confident boy she couldn't help but adore. 

Now of course, Frank was no school girl, and Gerard was far from over confident, but in this moment it seemed these things were true, and Frank blushed as the image of Gerard handing him a flower popped into his mind. That was the last thing Frank thought he'd be thinking of sitting next to a hot dude.

"You're pretty cute when you look like that." Gerard smiled, wanting to go into detail over Franks pure, hazel eyes staring at him, like a small childs on Christmas Day. He'd never expect a ghost to have such deep eyes, holding so many layers, as if he could get lost in them, like a hiker in a forest; lost into the woods, swallowed by the beauty of nature, never to return again.

"I was probably better looking when I was alive." Franks eyes glided over his grey tinted skin, once tanned perfectly by the bright sun of life, now paled by the moons deathly forces. Frank stuffed a hand into his pocket, taking out a crumpled up picture. "That was me before..." Gerard took the picture from Franks loose grasp.

"You were so beautiful..." he trailed off, looking back up at Frank and instinctively brushing the top of his hand over Franks cheek. "You still are." He said mindlessly, almost in a weird daze. Frank cursed himself for a second, wondering if ghosts had some kind of power over these things. Why else would Gerard say them?

Before Franks mind could wander to far down the rabbit hole, Gerard coughed awkwardly, seemingly breaking out of the semi trance he had been in. "It's sorta weird, to carry a picture of yourself around."

"I've always had my suspicions, I wanted a photo of myself when I died, from before I uh..." Frank laughed to himself sadly, "It's funny really. I thought I'd escape here but look at me now." Gerard gulped nervously, watching Franks soft features turn harsh. He stayed like that for a while fuming at the idea of being so stuck, before a small smile reached his face. Gerard almost smiled with Frank, happiness spreading though him at the sight of little ghosts own joy.

"One day I'll get to leave though, and be with that one special person, like you said, right?" Frank looked at Gerard with that wide eyed gaze again, and Gerard couldn't help but nod in confirmation. "How would I know it's them, I mean besides them being the first person I can actually interact with."

"I'm not sure. The authors accounts with ghosts who had already found them described it as a feeling of being alive again, a feeling of pure joy and excitement, like a child presented with a puppy." Gerard said, recounting the thoughts he had while reading the book. "But they may have been exaggerating, or maybe it's different for ghosts." Frank was sure they hadn't been exaggerating, thinking back to when the raven haired human next to him first walked into the forest just a few hours ago. He even remembered scolding himself, You shouldn't be so excited to talk to a human, that's the reason you left in the first place. Of course, now realizing the truth of the odd, yet so incredibly perfect situation, Frank accepted his unusual excitement, laughing at himself for acting like a lovesick teenager about someone he hadn't know for more then three hours.

Suddenly, Gerard felt himself being pushed back slightly as Franks lips fell on his. Frank gasped a little, shocked at himself for actually taking. Gerards lips were dry and chapped from the night air, while Franks were endlessly soft and full, as they had been when he died. For some reason, even though though he knew this was probably wrong and their teeth wouldn't stop clashing together awkwardly, Gerard couldn't stop from kissing the small ghost, for his lips felt like feathers, as if he was pressing his mouth to a soft blanket or something else of the sort.

Frank tried to push Gerard back more, but his small hold on control was ripped away as Gerard pinned him to the forest floor. Frank made a humph sound as the back of his head hit the ground, and though Gerard noticed, he quickly wiped away the look of concern and replaced it with a hungry one, the gaze matched Franks wide eyed, innocent looking one—though he was nothing of the sort—making Gerard pull Franks hair as he want in for a deeper, harder kiss, this one lasting a few seconds longer then the last. 

"How opposed are you to fucking a ghost?" Frank asked, half joking, half serious, and Gerard smirked.

"Not at all, baby." He whispered lustfully, his voice sending shivers down Franks spine. "Can I fuck you, darling?"

"Please." He practically begged, gasping as he felt his pants shoved down to reveal his obviously pale thighs to the night. Gerard was quick, the least Frank could say, and he wasted no time ridding them of their clothes and letting their skin be chilled by the cold air.

"We don't have any condoms, or lube." Gerard said, a hint of concern leaking back into his voice and making Franks heart ache over how much he already loved this man, loved his strong concern for the safety of someone who was dead. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm a ghost, remember?" Frank almost laughed and Gerard rolled his eyes, giving himself a second of relief before licking his hand to casually for Franks taste, and pumping himself slowly. Frank could almost scream at the beautiful, ungodly sight, and was so mesmerised, he didn't notice as Gerard coated a few of his fingers on his other hand in saliva, bringing them to circle Franks entrance, teasing him. 

"Ah." Frank moaned, and Gerard took that as a sign to slip two long fingers in at once. "Oh god." Frank kept making obscene noises as Gerard worked two hands at once, one jacking himself off and the other trying to find Franks prostate, finally slipping a third finger in cautiously, and, after a while hearing the man let out a loud, whorish moan, making him smirk at his own success. "Fuck me already."

Getting into the right position, Gerard lined himself up with Franks entrance, taking a deep breath before slipping in slowly. Soon enough he bottomed out, not daring to do anything more until he was given the go ahead. "Move." Frank whimpered, and Gerard instinctively went to pet the side of of his face fondly. He moved though, sliding out a bit before slamming back in, making the ghost throw his head back and cry out from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Gerard repeated the action again, this time positioning himself so he hit Franks prostrate head on, and the ghost moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around the humans neck and pulling his head down so his face rested in the crook of Franks neck, giving Gerard perfect access to suck at the pale, soft skin as he thrusted in and out, he strokes quick and making both parties moan uncontrollably. 

Soon enough, a familiar heat was pooling in the bottom of Gerard's stomach, and he lifted his lips from Franks neck whispering in his ear. "I'm, uh, close." Frank whimpered, saying something alone the lines of me too, before pullinh the bigger mans lips to his, kissing him as much as he could as he finally released, moaning into the kiss and sending vibrations down Gerard's spine and to his dick, bringing him closer to the oncoming release the small ghost was already riding out. 

He finally came, Frank moaning as the substance filled his up, the feeling only heightened at the sight of the human panting as he fucked him with everything he had, trying to get the most out of his orgasm. 

Eventually, the two found themselves breathing heavily, their sweaty, naked bodies only separated from the forest floor by the thin blanket Gerard had smartly thought to bring on his ghost 'investigation' trip.

"Fuck." Gerard let's the word slip through his lips, coming to the full realisation of what he had just done. "I'm so sorry." He buried his face in his arms, and Frank curled up next to him, confused and saddened by his odd reaction. "Why do I do this to myself? Why do I do this to you?" 

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, all he had wanted to do was cuddle with the man, but instead he watched as Gerard seemed to break just a bit, and Frank couldn't seem to help thinking it was his fault.

"I don't know why, and I really hate myself for feeling this way, but I can't help it, you've got to understand that." Gerard cried, holding onto Frank tightly as if he was afraid he'd run away. "I know it makes no sense, but I love you. See, it makes no sense at all."

"No, it doesn't, but I'm dead, and nothing really makes sense if you just fucked a dead person does it?" Frank laughed, snuggling his face in Gerard's neck, and mumbling his next words. "I love you too."

———


End file.
